


Crash and Burn

by shini02



Category: Gundam Wing, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shini02/pseuds/shini02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. You crash and I'll burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash and Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Another old drabble I found in the bowels of my LJ. Drabble originally written for Lil Leet.

He doesn't have a heart, he tells her. He's cold and empty and shouldn't even fucking exist, but there was that one time where a boy made him feel like he had something worth keeping throbbing inside his chest.

She, on the other hand, does have a heart. It's full of things, like love and guilt, and she cherishes it all because it reminds her she's alive. Except for that time, she tells him, when there was a boy, empty, empty like you, who made her wish she didn't have a heart at all.

“The truth will make or break a person, won't it?” Middie muses quietly, because something went wrong somewhere and they're obviously in each other's shoes.

He should be the one feeling these things, and she should be the one with nothing at all inside.

Maybe then they would have stayed.

“Yeah,” he agrees, eyes on the setting sun, because they're honest liars, traitors to their own causes and on a path to self-destruction.

There is silence between them before he wonders aloud, “I wonder which of us will crash and burn first?”

She dares to thread her fingers through his, skin-to-leather, heart-to-darkness. “I'll crash,” she says and he squeezes her hand, “you burn.”


End file.
